


Attachments

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, Comfort Sex, DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, JediPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: The aftermath of Rey's rescue of Poe from the First Order





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 25 Days of Damerey

Poe Dameron winced as he gingerly unzipped the top half of his flight suit. He sighed as he braced himself for more pain as he slowly started to take his arms out of the suit’s sleeves.

It was a pretty bad run. He and Snap Wexley piloted two utility transports, it should have been a routine rendezvous with the platoon of ground fighters that Finn led. They land, get Finn and his people, then fly off.

Except there wasn’t anything routine with the trip. At the last minute, they received a distress call from the Falcon, which had Rey and Chewbacca on board. The two were on their way back to base, when one of the Falcon’s engines decided to conk out. The Falcon wasn’t far from Poe and Snap’s destination planet, so in addition to getting the ground fighters, they also had to assist in repairing the old hunk of junk.

The repairs were quick, because as luck would have it, Rey found suitable replacements for the malfunctioning parts from the cargo holds of both Poe’s and Snap’s ships. Just as they were about to up and leave, the First Order arrived.

They still attempted to leave, but Poe’s ship was shot down by a surface-to-air missile. He had to dig deep to land the ship without injuring anyone on board. Poe and the others were going to transfer to Snap’s ship, and they were on their way when the First Order caught up with them. 

It wasn’t surprising that they did, but what was unusual was how they fired at them. They seemed to hone on only one target: Poe Dameron. He knew he was high on the First Order’s hit list, but the First Order was not even supposed to know that he was part of the mission. He was wearing a standard flight suit, had an unmarked helmet on his head, and he had even changed his call sign during their communications. Nevertheless, he obviously was what the First Order was after, and he ordered the others to make a run for Snap’s ship and ordered Snap to go, while he drew the First Order away from them.

A few minutes later, he found out how the First Order knew. Kylo Ren was on the planet and was waiting for him. Instead of taking him captive, however, the Supreme Leader had other plans for him. He began to use the Force to throw the pilot around like a ragdoll, not saying anything, not even even attempting to get any information from Poe’s mind.

When Rey showed up, Poe was badly beaten and was nearing unconsciousness. In his state, he vaguely remembered Rey engaging into a duel with Kylo Ren, while Chewbacca retrieved Poe and brought him back into the Falcon. Somewhere along the way, he passed out. He briefly regained consciousness just before the Falcon took off, only quick enough to hear Rey and Chewie loudly argue as the ship took off.

How long ago that was, Poe doesn’t know exactly. But it was definitely long enough for him to regain some strength back, for the bleeding from the numerous superficial wounds to stop and for bruises to show up. He grimaced now as he saw patches of black and blue on his torso. He pulled his undershirt back down.

“Let me help you with that.”

Poe looked up and saw Rey on the doorway to the captain’s quarters. He tried to catch her eyes, but she kept hers diverted from his. She crossed threshold and took out a med kit from one of the discreet storage holds in the room. She cocked her head to the bunk, so Poe settled on the edge of the bunk. She grasped the edge of his shirt, and still not meeting his eyes, she gently began to lift his shirt up.

“There are easier ways, you know,” Poe said in a light tone, trying to start a conversation.

“Easier ways?”

“To get me to take my shirt off,” Poe replied, unable to stop himself from inhaling sharply as he raised his arms to pull the shirt over his head.

“Why are you even still joking about this?” Rey asked quietly, her tone making Poe pause and look at her. She gestured to the map of bruises on his body. He saw her bit her lip, as if struggling to stop herself from crying.

“Kriff, I’m sorry, Rey,” Poe quickly said, reaching out for her hand. “I’ll stop now. It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Rey moved to stand in front of him. Her eyes finally met his as she looked down at him. He could see she was visibly still upset. She began to delicately stroke his head, pulling him closer until he was resting his cheek against her abdomen. Poe closed his eyes and just let Rey hold him, savoring the feel of her fingers combing through his hair. He wondered if she realized what Kylo Ren had just done – he had used Poe as a means to draw Rey out, something that Poe had been fearful would happen with his deepening relationship with her. He and Rey had talked about it, especially since they became intimate, and while she repeatedly had assured him she will not let it become a weakness, what happened today was what Poe had been afraid of.

After a while, she pulled back and cupped his face with her hands, making him look up at her. “He could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t, and I’m right here,” Poe answered, wanting so much to reassure her, and yet needing her to see what had just happened. He kept his gaze trained on her. “But Rey, you have to promise me you wouldn’t let this happen again. He used me to try to get you, and he saw how well that worked out. Next time he tries something like this, you have to let me go.”

Rey didn’t say anything. Her breath caught as she felt Poe’s hands rest on her hips. She let him draw her close, her knees going onto the bunk on either side of his thighs, wanting to get closer to him but unsure about his injuries. “It’s okay,” Poe whispered, pulling her closer until she was straddling. One of his hands moved to her lower back, while the other remained on hip, his thumb rubbing her hip bone. Before he could say anything else, she pulled his face to hers and was kissing him in a way she’s never kissed him before. It was a frenzied hungry kiss, her hands not letting him pull back or slow down. Poe knew where they were headed, he knew she wanted to be reassured not just in words but in the most intimate way as well. He tried to stay in control for as long as he could, giving her time to make sure it was what she really wanted. She did not let up with her assault on his mouth, and when she began grinding against him, he could not stop himself from groaning in her mouth and bucking his hips in response.

“Poe,” she murmured breathlessly, pressing herself even closer to him as she felt his hand move to cup her backside. Her look told him she knew what she wanted, but she wasn’t sure if he was up to it.

“If you want, sweetheart,” Poe whispered in her ear. “I’m fine like this, but you may have to do most of the moving.”

She pulled back abruptly, getting off from him completely, surprising Poe. He looked at her in concern, wondering if he made the wrong assumption. The door of the captain’s quarters suddenly slid shut and then she was back in his arms in a heartbeat, dispelling all his doubts of misinterpreting her intentions. She let him guide her to the most comfortable position for him, and then he let her take control. Took charge she did, seeking comfort from the physical contact and at the same time, not holding back on reigning her emotions in. It was something they don't do very often, using the physical as salve for deeper wounds. Today, though, they both felt they needed that.

“I’m sorry, Poe,” Rey whispered in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She shifted in his arms until she was on her side and raised herself up on one elbow. She reached with her other hand and lovingly brushed his hair from his forehead.

He looked at her in concern. “Hmm? I’m okay, that didn’t make any of the injuries worse,” he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. He paused and looked at her more closely. “Wait, you’re not telling me you found that bad, are you? Because it was wow for me.”

Rey smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “No, that’s not what I meant,” she said, going back to her previous position. She also resumed stroking his hair away from his face. “That was great.”

She looked at him more seriously. “What I meant was, I’m sorry I can’t promise you what you asked. About not going after you.”

“Rey…” Poe started.

She laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. “I just can’t. I can’t promise I’ll just let you go if they got you again. You know I’m hard-wired to fight for survival, and surviving for me includes fighting for those I care about. I was ready to maim and even kill to save BB-8, remember?”

“And I’ll be eternally grateful for that,” Poe said. He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “But this is different, Rey. In the big scheme of things, I’m not worth it. I’m just another pilot, I’m just another man, and it’ll be easy to replace me. But you—it’s not quite that easy to find another person gifted enough and strong enough to rise up against Kylo Ren.”

“Maybe this is why the Jedi forbade attachments,” Rey sighed. “But it’s too late now.” She looked at him squarely in the eye. “I love you, Poe. More than anything, even life itself. You’re not just another pilot or just another man. You’re the one person who’s shown me I’m worth something, and maybe the only one who cared enough to…” 

Poe cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss. “I know,” he murmured against her lips. “I love you, too, just as much and a little bit more.”

“I mean it, Poe,” Rey said firmly, when their kiss ended. “I can’t promise what you asked. They’ll have to pry you off my cold dead hands. So if you don’t want me to go and rescue you, then you’d better make sure you won’t ever need any rescuing.”

“All right,” Poe conceded, knowing this was something he’ll never win. “I’ll do my very best.”

Rey laid back down beside him, and pulled him close until they were spooned together, Rey being the big spoon this time. She kissed his shoulder blades as he pulled her arms tighter around him, holding their entwined hands to his chest. Neither of them said it, but they both knew that there will come a time in the future when one of them will end up needing rescuing, and when that happens, no force in the galaxy can stop them from doing whatever they can to get the other back.


End file.
